The continuing high incidence of night time traffic accidents involving bicycles or motorcycles being struck by a motor vehicle approaching from the front or rear attests to the need for improvements in in-line (end-viewable) safety reflectors for cycles. In general it can be stated that presently available in-line reflector assemblies leave much to be desired in the way of economy of manufacture, ease of installation, ability to withstand prolonged usage without damage, and high visibility under all riding conditions. More particularly, in order to provide sufficient visibility, it has generally been thought desirable in the prior art to mount in-line reflectors at least partially to the outside of the wheel spokes, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,855 for End-Viewable, Spoke-Mountable Reflector, issued July 22, 1975 to Robert L. Nagel. In such exposed position, they are highly vulnerable to being struck and knocked off or damaged.